Falling Petals
by zerotherat
Summary: A Severus Snape Story. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. A Seed Is Planted

He watched her as she giggled, her red hair shining in the sunlight. She knelt down in the green grass (as green as her eyes, he thought) and called to her sister.

"Tuney, watch!"

The older child, sallow and plain next to the radiance of the younger, knelt beside her. He watched with barely disguised greed as the little girl cupped her hands and closed her eyes. A moment later, a tiny green bud formed in her tiny hand. Delicate white petals sweetly unfurled, basking in the sunlight. A lily.

The older girl shrieked, scrambling back.

"How did you do that?"

The younger girl grinned, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"It's easy! You try. You close your eyes and think really, really hard."

Her sister leaned forward, eyes closed. She cupped her hands, brow furrowed. Minutes passed.

"I can't do it!" she wailed. The younger girl patted her arm.

"It's okay, Tuney. Maybe not everyone can do it." In her hand, the lily bloomed. A shadow crossed the older girl's sour face.

"Or maybe…"she snarled, slapping her sister's hand away, "Maybe you're just a FREAK!" The younger girl stared up at her, lower lip trembling. She stood up, and the lily fluttered to the ground.

"I am not! You take that back!" she cried. Her sister sneered.

"F-R-E-A-K. You're nothing but a silly little baby FREAK!" she taunted. She stepped forward, crushing the flower. "Nobody's ever going to like a freak like you!" She violently shoved the younger girl down, and then walked away, laughing. Trembling, the little girl sat up, staring at her bleeding knee. Then her eyes fell upon the lily, mangled and bruised. Tears glistened on her cheeks. She reached out for it as a shadow fell over her.

"You are not a freak," a low voice said. Startled, the girl looked up. A boy, about her age, stood over her. He was skinny and pale. Black hair flopped into black eyes. His shirt was dirty and stained, torn at the hems. She sniffled, her emerald eyes shining with her tears.

"Who-who you?" she asked, wiping a hand across her face. The boy acted as though he didn't hear her.

"Your sister is the freak," he said earnestly. A look of indignation crossed the girl's face.

"She is not! You don't even know her!"

"I don't have to," the boy replied. "She's a muggle."

The girl cocked her head. "A what?"

"And you're a witch."

The girl stood up, tiny fists clenched at her side. "That's not a very nice thing to say! You're a very mean boy!" Temper darkened her eyes.

The boy stared at her in fascination. "No, it's a good thing," he said. "It means you can do magic." The girl paused, considering this.

"Can you do it, too, then?"

The boy grinned. "Of course. I'm a wizard." He bent sown and picked up the broken flower. She stared in wonder as the flower slowly healed, a brilliant white blossom. He offered it to her.

She took it, bringing it to her nose to inhale. She giggled, The boy smiled.

"My name is Severus," he said.

She smiled at him over the delicate blossom in her hand. "I'm Lily."


	2. Raindrops Scattering

Steam billowed out of the scarlet train as everybody rushed about, saying goodbye to families, juggling trunks and owl cages, and calling out to friends. Severus stood to the side as Mrs. Evans hugged her daughter. The Evans had taken Severus to the station when Lily found out neither of his parents were going to. Kissing her daughter on the cheek, Mrs. Evans turned to Severus.

"Come here, you."

Severus awkwardly stepped into her warm hug, uncomfortable with the show of affection. Mr. Evans clasped him on the back.

"Keep her out of trouble, eh?" he chuckled, winking. Lily slapped his shoulder.

"Daddy!"

Lily hugged both her parents again, smiling. Then her smile faded.

"Tell Tuney I said goodbye."

Petunia had stolidly refused to accompany the family to the station.

The train bellowed. Lily's smile returned.

"Come on, Sev!" she cried, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Be good, darling!" her mother called after them.

They settled into one of the last empty cars. Severus stowed both their trunks in the overhead compartment while Lily took Blossom, her snow-white kitten, from her wicker carrier. He sat down next to her.

"Can you believe it, Sev! We are actually going to Hogwarts!" she gushed. Her porcelain skin was flushed from excitement, and her green eyes sparkled. Severus smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, we are," he said.

Lily giggled, then leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. "I can't wait."

Severus closed his eyes, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. Suddenly, a boisterous voice jolted him out of his reverie.

"Hallo, who are you?"

Lily sat up as two boys entered their compartment. The boy who had spoken had jet-black hair that looked perpetually messy and wire-frame glasses. The other boy was slim and lithe, with dark glossy hair and piercing eyes. Lily beamed.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape," she said.

"James Potter," the boy with glasses replied. "And Sirius Black." He gestured to the other.

"Pleased to meet you," Sirius all but purred to Lily, stepping forward and taking her hand before bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. Fire filled Severus.

"This is a private compartment. Get out," he growled. Lily stared at him.

"We've got plenty of room, Severus."

Sirius glanced over at him and laughed. "What kind of name is Severus? Certainly suits your raggedly appearance. I bet you ten galleons, James, that the greasy git is in Slytherin."

Severus flushed. "Slytherin is the most noble and pure House. I suppose you would rather be in.."

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad. Got a problem with that?" James's eyes flashed.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy."

Sirius scoffed. "Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

Severus's hand clenched around the wand in his pocket, but before he could act, Lily spoke up.

"You two are absolutely horrid, arrogant gits!" she cried. "Sev is my friend. If you're going to speak to him that way, well, then you can just get out!" When the boys hesitated, she stood up. "Well, go on! I don't want you here!"

Sirius exchanged a glance with James, who shrugged, and the two boys left. The compartment door slid closed after them. Lily sat back down, her face flushed.

"Forget about them, Sev," she soothed, her slim white hand on his arm as she looked at him beseechingly.

Severus's hand relaxed around his wand, and he smiled.

"Where do you think I'll be?" Lily asked Severus nervously, chewing her bottom lip as they stood in line for the Sorting.

James Potter smirked. "Gryffindor's the place to be." Sirius Black had been Sorted into Gryffindor moments before. His Sorting had caused surprised murmurs to break out all over the Great Hall.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"EVANS, LILY!"

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Lily took her seat upon the wooden stool as the Hat was placed upon her shining hair. There was a pause, and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus groaned inwardly. James smirked at him again.

"POTTER, JAMES!" was called a few moments later.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus grimaced. Of course.

"SNAPE, SEVERUS!"

He took his seat upon the worn stool as the Hat drooped over his eyes.

"A great mind," a voice murmured into his ear. "Ambitious, that's certain. I think…"

He thought about Lily seeing Potter every day. "Gryffindor," Severus thought.

The Hat chuckled. "My dear boy, you and I know you would be most unhappy in Gryffindor. No, I think…what you truly desire...SLYTHERIN!"

Severus slowly made his way to the Slytherin table, trying to ignore Lily's disappointed look. He slid into a seat. A prefect, a slender boy with perfectly groomed white-blonde hair and pale eyes, nodded at him.

"Snape, is it?"

Severus nodded mutely.

The boy smiled. "Lucius Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin. I'll show you everyone you need to know." He gestured to the two boys next to him, a thick-necked second year and a dark first year. "Mulciber, Avery." Mulciber grunted. Lucius went down the table, introducing the students. "Bellatrix Lestrange," was a petite, pretty girl with cruel dark eyes. "Narcissa Black," was a blonde. "Regulus Black," was an older familiar looking dark-haired boy who was staring at his plate, and angry glint in his eyes. Severus narrowed his eyes at him. "His brother is the Gryffindor over there," Lucius said in undertone, nodding to Sirius Black. "What a disgrace to the noble family Black." He sneered as Narcissa Black cast an icy glare at him. "And Nott," Malfoy finished the introductions, gesturing to a bored looking boy who was staring at Bellatrix. Severus nodded absently, and Lucius his eyes dart toward Lily's table, where James Potter had sat down next to her, talking animatedly while she steadfastly ignored him. "Gryffindors," he sneered, his lip curling up. "Waste of space, if you ask me. Mudblood lovers, the lot of them." Severus nodded slowly, his eyes on Potter.

"I couldn't agree more."


	3. Sunlight Streams Down

The first year of Hogwarts flew by for Severus. Before he knew it, it was nearly Christmas, and the students were preparing for the holiday break.

"Are you going home for Christmas, Sev?" Lily asked a week before the holidays. They were sitting by the lake, watching the Giant Squid idly lounging in the deepest part of the water, the only not frozen yet. Severus was silent. He and Lily has discussed his family, but it wasn't a topic he liked to talk about.

"No," he said shortly. Lily cocked her head curiously.

"Why not? Your parents, they're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing. They hate me. But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Oh, Sev. Don't talk like that. Your parents are proud of you. They just have to be."

Severus scoffed. "Tell that to my father."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything, much."

"Oh," Lily replied softly. "Well, what are you going to do, then, for the holidays?"

"Probably stay here," Severus replied dismissively. She frowned.

"All alone? Sev, no. Why don't you just come home with me? My parents already love you, they won't mind."

Severus looked at Lily. Her cheeks were pink with the cold, her black lashes long and spiky. A red and gold Gryffindor scarf was wrapped around her slender neck, and her hair fell to her back in soft curls. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"No, thanks," he said stiffly. He couldn't bear the thought of Lily's mum casting looks of pity at him, of her sister's scorn. "I'd rather stay here."

Lily sighed. "Okay, Sev."

Severus awoke Christmas day in a cheerless mood. The Slytherin common room was deserted, the chill of the dungeons seeping through the cold room. Severus sighed dejectedly, plopping down on the emerald-green couch. He hated holidays. After staring miserably into the dwindling fire for several long moments, his stomach rumbled, reminding him that up in the Great Hall, a feast awaited. Getting to his feet, he made his way down the winding stone staircase that led to the boys' dormitories to retrieve his robes. He wandered into his room and stopped dead.

There, laying on the silver and green stripes of his four-poster bed was a gift.

Severus had never received a Christmas gift before. Haltingly, as though it might disappear before he could touch it, he reached out and grabbed it. It was heavy and square, wrapped in scarlet paper. A scrolled letter was attached to the front. He opened it.

_Dear Sev,_

_I hope you're having a good Christmas at Hogwarts! I wish you would have come home with me, mum was asking for you. Next year, you most certainly must be here for the holidays! You should see some of the presents my parents got me._

_Petunia is still very upset. She has locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out. She sent Professor Dumbledore a letter, did you know? She asked him if she could come to Hogwarts, too. Oh, Sev, it just doesn't seem fair that she can't be there with us. I wish she could, that would be brilliant._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy your gift; it took me ages to figure out what to get you! I'll see you soon._

_Love, Lily_

The gift was a book, "_Potioneering through the Ages". _Severus smiled, laying the book tenderly on his nightstand before going to the feast, in much better spirits.


	4. A Tender Blade

The days passed by quickly. Severus and Lily were inseparable. He walked her to her classes, and they spent weekends doing homework together in the library or wandering around the grounds. They discovered that they both had a passion and aptitude for Potions, and Professor Slughorn was inordinately delighted by their talent. He seemed especially proud of Lily.

He wasn't the only one, Severus noticed. Lily's sunny smile and friendliness combined with her beauty made her a favorite of all the teachers and most of the students. People seemed drawn to her. She was usually surrounded by a group of friends, something Severus didn't mind, because whenever he showed up she excused herself from them and went to him. But not everything was perfect. Where Lily was popular and well-liked, Severus was just the opposite.

He disliked the general population, and they him. Other than Lily, his only friends were Malfoy, Avery, and Mulciber. Gryffindors especially hated him, taking their cues from James Potter and Sirius Black. Whenever Potter or Black saw him, they cast hexes and insults at him.

"Oy, Snivellus!" Black would taunt, casting a Bat-Bogey hex at him. "Why don't you wash your hair, you greasy git?" Laughter would rise from his friends, Remus Lupin and a small, shifty-looking boy who followed Potter and Black around, Peter Pettigrew. Potter would take a different approach.

"Hey, Evans!" he would call out, running a hand through his already messy dark hair. "Why are you wasting your time with that? Why don't you come with us? You don't want to tarnish your reputation with some slimy Slytherin, do you?"

Lily would sniff, tossing her hair over her shoulder as her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Careful, Potter. If your ego were any more inflated, you'd float away."

Then she would take Severus's arm and turn her back on the boys, casting a Shield Charm behind them. And it was in that way their first three years at Hogwarts passed. Summer came and went, and Severus would return each year looking a little bit more sallow, a little more bitter. His wit was acerbic and cutting, and he quickly rose in Slytherin until even the older students held him in esteem. His brilliance at Potions and his talent for creating spells, usually dark, caused them to give him the respect he had spent his early life longing for. In Slytherin, he felt, for the first time, at home.

Fourth year started much like the others. Severus divided his time between his Housemates and Lily. He became skilled at dodging spells and jinxes cast at him by Potter and his friends, and began retaliating brutally, something that displeased Lily.

"Sev," she sighed, watching Potter and Lupin half-carry Black to the Hospital Wing, blood dripping from a terrible gash in his arm, "Why can't you just ignore them? It's not worth it getting into trouble."

Severus shoved his wand back into his robes, smirking as Black winced in pain. "I find this more enjoyable."

Lily shook her head. "It's your other friends," she said. "You weren't like this before you started hanging out with them."

She detested his group of Slytherins, and they looked down on her. They kept their opinions of her to themselves, though, after a sixth year was sent to the Hospital Wing with horrible, pus-filled boils covering his body when Severus overheard him remarking to a friend, "Mudblood or not, I'd get down on that bitch, eh? Always wanted to try a redhead."

Severus was exasperated. "I'm supposed to just lay here and take it, then? Sorry, but I get enough of that at home. I'm not about to let some bloody, arrogant prick attack me."

"No, but it's not that hard to make a Shield Charm! I know for a fact you can cast one non-verbally, Sev, I've seen you! I'm just saying it's hardly worth getting in trouble with Professor Dumbledore over them."

Severus shook his head. She just didn't understand. They walked back to the castle in silence, Lily merely nodding at him before going up the winding staircase to the tower that housed the Gryffindor common rooms. Severus made his way down into the dungeons to the Slytherin common rooms. It was a dark and gloomy day in October, 1974 when Severus's life changed forever. It was the day he was introduced to new ideals. It was the day he first heard about the Death Eaters.


	5. Through the Dirt

Lily scorned the group of Slytherins who called themselves Death Eaters. And for that reason alone, Severus didn't join them. Lily was the most important thing in his life, and he didn't dare run the risk of alienating her. He knew her friends disapproved of him, knew they urged her to stop running about with him. But Lily's loyalty was fierce, and for that alone Severus was grateful. He drank her affection and loyalty in greedily, thirsting for more. And a slow-burning flame consumed him whenever someone else vied for that attention.

Like Potter.

Potter had been making eyes at Lily since that very first encounter on the train in first year. Severus had been mildly annoyed, but hadn't felt threatened…until now. Potter had returned from summer holidays fourth year a few inches taller and a few shades more golden, his body fit and toned from vigorous games of Quidditch. His messy black hair was still shaggy and unruly, but now it looked intentional, windswept, as if he had just stepped off the pitch after winning a Quidditch match. And girls noticed. Lily noticed.

She had tried to hide it, the subtle once over she gave him as he strutted into the Great Hall their first day back, laughing with Black and Lupin while Pettigrew trotted at their heels like a faithful dog. Severus watched, eyes narrowed, as she took him in, and then glanced down, cheeks pink. Fury filled him as Potter plopped down next to her. He couldn't make out the conversation from his spot at the Slytherin table, but he watched as Potter said something to her, and then chuckled, casting an appreciative eye over her.

Lily had changed that summer too. Gone was the pretty child, and in her place was a beautiful woman. Her hair was thick and glossy, falling in gentle waves the color of autumn leaves down her back. Her cheekbones had narrowed, and her emerald eyes were merry and full of a woman's secrets. Her slim body had blossomed, curves appearing in all the right places. And Potter noticed. Oh, he noticed.

Black noticed too, as he slid a long, hot look at her before whistling softly. Furiously blushing, Lily ignored them and continued eating. Beside her, her friend Alice Prewitt giggled, nudging Lily. Potter grinned, then leaned forward and whispered in Lily's ear. Lily shot up, glaring furiously at him, her green eyes darkened. She growled something fiercely, and then stormed away, leaving Potter looking crestfallen. Prewitt hastily followed.

Severus smirked.

He left the Great Hall and went off in a search for Lily. He found her outside the Charms classroom, standing with Prewitt and a lanky, quiet Gryffindor boy, Frank Longbottom. They were all talking animatedly, laughing, until Longbottom saw Severus stalking toward them. Paling, he muttered something to Prewitt, who quickly turned, then shot Lily a look.

"We'll be going, then, Lily. Don't be late!" She grabbed Longbottom's arm and dragged him into the classroom.

"And what was that about?"

Lily glanced toward the classroom. "Alice just doesn't feel comfortable around you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Not that silly chit. That dunderhead Potter."

Lily blushed. "He was just being an arse, is all."

"What did he say?"

Lily sighed. "He was just being his arrogant self, Sev, nothing new."

"I don't like the way he looked at you."

She laughed, a pretty tinkling sound. "That's sweet, Sev. You're so protective. You're like a big brother." She touched his arm affectionately.

Severus grimaced. "Lily, I really think you should avoid him."

A chime sounded, and Lily shifted her books in her arms.

"Okay, Sev. See you after class, 'kay?" She shot him one last quick smile before hurrying into class, sitting down next to Prewitt.

Severus slowly walked away, not caring that he was going to be late to Herbology.

"Like a big brother..." echoed in his head, and he clutched his wand tightly, his mood dark, as he went looking for trouble.

He found it in the third floor corridor, in the form of Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. They were huddled together, talking quietly. Casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself, Severus crept up behind them and stood in the shadows.

"All right, then," Black was saying in a hushed whisper. "Prongs, Wormtail, and I will meet you as soon as we can."

Lupin nodded. Severus noticed he looked pale and sickly.

"D'you remember how the get past the Whomping Willow?"

Severus's ears perked up. The Whomping Willow was a giant, violent tree at the edge of the school grounds. Planted Severus's first year at Hogwarts, it had a nasty tendency to try to kill anything that came near it.

"Wormtail can handle it," Potter said. The scrawny boy flushed with pride at his idol's careless praise.

"Right then," Black said, rubbing his hands together. "We'll see you tonight, Moony. It's going to be brilliant."

Laughing among themselves, the four Gryffindors walked away, leaving Severus deep in thought. What were they up to? He smirked. Ruining Potter's night was a perfect way to make himself feel better. He could hardly wait for nightfall.

"Like a brother…"


	6. Sprouting

Severus drew his cloak about him, shivering slightly in the cold wind. The grounds of Hogwarts were eerily silent and dark. A full, harvest moon rose ponderously over the horizon, casting a silver sheen upon the world. An owl hooted in the distance. Severus slunk along silently, as lithe as a cat. He had not yet seen Potter and his friends, but judging from their conversation earlier, he knew they would be near the Whomping Willow. He made his way silently around the lake to the tree. Nearing it, he slowed, crouching behind a bush. For a few minutes, he saw nothing. Then, out of nowhere, a small animal (a mouse? Rat?) appeared as if out of thin air and scurried toward the tree, dodging the flailing branches. It ran to the trunk and stood up on its hind legs. Suddenly, the tree froze. Severus watched in fascination as a door under the tree opened up, exposing a dark tunnel, and the rat ran in. Then, with a start, he realized Potter and Black had just appeared from nowhere. Potter held a silver cloak over his arm, and Severus's dark eyes narrowed. An Invisibility Cloak? Before he could dwell on the garment, Potter disappeared into the door. Severus stepped forward, not keen to risk the door closing again before he could enter. In his haste, he stepped on a twig. The crack seemed like thunder. Severus froze. Black had been about the follow Potter down the doorway, but now he paused. He looked over his shoulder, his nostrils flaring, dog-like. Before Severus could react, Black saw him. A snarl twisted his handsome face as he loped toward Severus.

"Bit past your bedtime, isn't it, _Snivellus_?" he growled, his eyes glowing with an almost feral light. Severus sneered.

"One could say the same about you, Black. However, I'm greatly interested in where you're going. Where does the tunnel go?"

Black laughed coldly. "Ever hear the one about curiosity and the cat, you greasy git?"

"One can not help but wonder what you three are up to…four, actually, as you're meeting Lupin. Speaking of, why would you be meeting him? Why would he not be with you at the start?" A sudden revelation lit up Severus's eyes. "For that matter, it seems as though Lupin takes an awful lot of _sick days_…around the same time of each month…"

Black snarled, interrupting him. "Go crawl back to bed, Snivellus. You wouldn't be able to handle the bogeymen that lurk in the dark." At that moment, a distant howl echoed across the grounds, causing the hair on the back of Severus's neck to stand up. Black seemed to sense his unease, and he smiled, baring his teeth. "Back to bed, little boy."

Severus was loathe to let Black win, but a terrible feeling nagged at him. He hesitated, and then turned away. Black chuckled softly. "Coward."

Severus froze. Rage filled him, and he spun around, fists clenched. "What did you call me?"

Black smiled wider. "_Coward." _

In a flash, Severus drew his wand. "NEVER call me that!" He breathed heavily, his nostrils flaring. "You pathetic excuse for a wizard. You are nothing but a disgrace to purebloods. It's no wonder your own brother can not stand you. You are trash."

Fury crossed Black's face. "You dare speak to me like that? Why don't you go on, then, if you're so curious? Go see what lies waiting at the end of that tunnel. Then we'll see who's left standing. Go on, you COWARD!"

Severus growled, turning to the tree. He was at the tunnel's entrance in a few quick strides, and then-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Potter's shout came just as a huge, ferocious creature lunged out of the tunnel at Severus. It was twice the size of him, with thick gray fur, gleaming eyes, and flashing white fangs. It howled, its rank breath engulfing Severus, who scrambled back. Its eyes stared into his, and it leaped, fangs bared. Severus shouted, falling backwards. The werewolf landed in front of him, ropes of drool falling from its snarling muzzle. It raised its head to the moon, letting loose a long, bloodlust-filled cry, then licked its black lips, stalking toward Severus slowly. Severus closed his eyes, braced himself for the pain that would be the end…or worse…but it never came. Instead, he heard a yelp as the werewolf was thrown to the side. He opened his eyes in time to see a large stag charge into the monster, knocking it over. The werewolf snarled, slashing out at the stag, who reared up and drove the creature back with its front hooves. Severus scrambled up, barely noticing when Black suddenly transformed into a huge black dog and joined the stag in holding the beast of the night back. Backing away, Severus turned and ran as fast as he could back to the castle, the enraged roars of the werewolf and the fierce barking of the dog echoing in the distance. He stumbled through the front doors, nearly tripping over himself as he ran up the winding staircase until he came to the stone gargoyles that guarded the headmaster's office. He doubled over in front of them, breathing heavily.

"I….Headmaster…" he panted, but before he could complete a sentence, the gargoyles moved aside, and Professor Dumbledore stood before him. He took in Severus's wild eyes, torn and dirtied cloak, and the various scrapes and cuts from his fall. His face turned grave.

"Headmaster…werewolf…Potter…" Severus breathed, shaking. Dumbledore's blue eyes darkened.

"Come with me, Severus," he said, not unkindly.

Severus followed him into his circular office. "Sir, there's a werewolf…Potter has an Invisibility Cloak…Animagus…"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. "My dear boy, I am very aware of all of this." He sighed heavily, pinching the brink of his nose. "I had hoped it would remain a secret…Severus, you must speak to no one about this."

Severus stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore stared intently at him. "Remus Lupin's condition must be kept quiet, Severus."

Severus's mind flashed to the suspicions that had arose during his conversation with Black. "That monster was _Lupin_?" he breathed. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"He was bitten at a very young age. The Whomping Willow was planted to guard a tunnel that leads to a shack outside Hogsmeade, a place Remus can go each full moon to safely transform. I should have guessed his friends would find a way to join him." He chuckled ruefully.

"A shack?" Severus repeated. His mind flashed to the rumors whispered among the other students, rumors of an abandoned house in Hogsmeade, a house haunted by vengeful spirits. Some villagers had even claimed to hear crashing and moaning at night. "The Shrieking Shack?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The very one. Severus, surely you can see how imperative it is this remains between you and me. The other students must not know."

"Don't they have a right to know how much danger they are in?" Severus exclaimed. "I can't see parents being comfortable knowing a werewolf lurks on Hogwarts grounds!"

"It WILL remain a secret, Severus," Dumbledore said, his voice steel. "Remus is perfectly safe in the shack, and he deserves an education without prejudice. Merlin knows he's going to get enough of that in his life. I'm very afraid that I must insist, Severus. Exposure of Remus would result in expulsion from Hogwarts."

Severus paled. He couldn't bear the thought of having to leave Hogwarts, the only home he knew. And not being able to see Lily…suddenly, another thought struck him.

"Sir, Black knew. He knew what Lupin is. He wanted me to go into the tunnel. He tried to kill me!"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Sirius is a very rash young man. Rest assured, Severus, that I shall be speaking to him."

Severus sneered. "You would expel me for letting the other students know of the danger they are in, yet you only speak to Black when he tried to murder me? Favoritism, Professor. And yet I am not surprised." He stood up, turning toward the door. He paused, looking back at the headmaster, who regarded him sadly. "Rest assured, Professor, I won't expose that monster's secret. Any deaths he causes will be on your head." With that, Severus spun around, storming out of the office. He stalked angrily to the dungeons, to the Slytherin common room, where he slipped into his darkened dormitory. It was silent, the other boys asleep. He tore off the filthy cloak and slipped into his bed, his eyes staring up at the dark. His hatred for Black, for Potter, for Lupin, consumed him, and when he finally drifted into sleep, his dreams were filled with blood, violence, and revenge.


	7. Unrelenting Sunshine

A/N: I haven't had much time for this fic, but then I got a review, so I know at least one person is reading this. So for that person, I'll continue.

To say Severus Snape hated the four Gryffindors who so arrogantly called themselves "the Maruaders" would be a sever understatement. After the Whomping Willow incident, Severus's very soul became filled with a bitter, burning hatred. He was embarrassed, firstly, that he had fallen for Black's bait. He was resentful that Dumbledore seemed to care not for _his_ safety. But was more concerned with the welfare of that (he couldn't think it without shuddering) werewolf.

He became even more withdrawn, hiding his anger behind his lanky hair. He ignored almost everyone and threw himself into his studies with a rather alarming aggression. Lily noticed the change in him, of course, and soon found she couldn't bear it. She broached the subject one night while they were studying in the library.

"Sev?" she said timidly, watching him writing his Arithmancy essay, each slash of the quill causing ink to ooze like dark blood.

Severus grunted, not looking up from his homework.

"I know you're still upset…and I've been trying to give you time, honest I have, but…will you please tell me what happened that night?"

Dumbledore's threat of expulsion had been more than effective; Severus had kept tight lipped about the shameful events of that night.

"No."

Severus glared at his parchment, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily wince. He sighed, softening his tone.

"Look, Lily, I would just rather not talk about it. I'm sorry if I've been…"

"A git?" Lily supplied.

Severus's lips twitched.

"Right. It's just…you're a Gryffindor, so you wouldn't really understand."

Lily scowled, her emerald eyes flashing.

Severus sighed. "Lily, the teachers here, and Dumbledore too, they are biased toward the Gryffindors. Gryffindor can do no wrong. I just don't think it's fair that a bunch of reckless, foolhardy do-gooders can get away with murder in this school." His face darkened. "Literally."

Lily stood up. "No, that's where you're wrong. Professor Dumbledore is the most fair wizard you will ever meet. Maybe, just maybe, if your little Slytherin friends would stop sliming around experimenting with dark magic, the teachers would have a bit more sympathy for your house."

Severus rolled up his parchment and grabbed his bag. He felt terrible. Upsetting Lily was the worst thing he could do.

"You're right, Lily. I'm sor-"

He was cut off by a drawling voice.

"Evans, is this greasy git bothering you? I can make him go away, if you'd like."

James Potter stepped out of the shadows of the book cases, his glossy black hair windblown. Close behind him was Sirius Black.

Lily sniffed, deliberately turning from Potter.

"Come on, Sev," she said haughtily, flipping her silky red hair over her shoulder.

Severus clutched his bag tightly, rage coursing through his veins. His breathing became ragged and shallow, and his black eyes glinted. Potter took a step back.

Lily frowned. "Sev, come on. Let's go."

Potter stepped forward again.

"Evans, wait."

"What for?"

Potter shifted, his cheeks tingeing red. "I, er, well, I wanted to thank you. You know, for the other day in Charms. I would have failed for sure if you hadn't helped me."

Lily's scowl faded. "Well, it wasn't too hard once you got the hang of it. You just needed to remember the wand movement was swish, flick…"

"Swish," Potter finished, grinning.

Lily smiled back.

Severus roughly stood up, knocking his chair over.

"Oi, Snape, watch it!" Black snarled.

Lily opened her mouth, but Potter beat her to it.

"Padfoot, lay off, yeah?" he said, frowning. "Reckon Dumbledore's still mad about…you know."

Black, to his credit, flushed and looked down.

Lily stared at James Potter as if he were a new form of magical creature she had yet to discover.

Severus, seeing her look of wonder, stepped forward, rage radiating off of him. "Wise to call off your filthy dog, Potter," he spat. "Wouldn't want him to get hurt, now would we?"

"Severus!" Lily said, tearing her eyes from Potter. "Let's not cause a scene, alright? They don't want trouble. Come on, it's getting late. We can finish our homework tomorrow." She tugged at his arm.

Severus glared spitefully at Potter, then turned and followed Lily out of the library. In his unrelenting anger, he failed to notice bright green eyes glancing back, meeting brown.


End file.
